A Match Made In War
by lizerbell86
Summary: AU/OOC/GWL Poor Aurora Potter, just as she is regaining control over her life she lost control of her life again. The ministry has past a marriage act to repopulate Britain. Her husband to be is the last person you would expect him to be and he's a Slytherin. Will this be a match made in heaven or a match made in war? One thing is certain, Aurora is never going to forget this.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters

A.N. 2 I am in a Slytherin loving phase right now.

Aurora Potter was loving life and glad she went back to finish off seventh year and not become an Auror. Aurora had a new plan and that is to attend Merlin Institute to get her certification to work in the Department of Children and Families. This is to look after the children who became war orphans and to prevent child abuse. Child abuse is what created Voldemort.

The day before graduation, everyone was all excited. Aurora was going to have to start classes in a week but would soak up her time off and spend it with Teddy. Andromeda was going on a much needed vacation and she did need a break from the one year old. He is a handful.

During the morning there was a graduation brunch being held, the families were not going to arrive until that evenening. Suddenly there was a swarm of ministry owls that were dropping off letters. Aurora had one and she opened it.

The letter read like this:

_Dear Miss Potter, _

_Due to the vast amount of lives lost and the high amount of squibs being born, the ministry has created an act called the Phoenix Act. All purebloods and muggle borns will be required to marry if they are between the ages of 17-35. Your chosen spouse will be no more older than five years older than you. All and many marriage contracts will be nullified. If you do not comply, you may still be removed from Britain with no way to contact anyone on charge of them aiding an outcast. You may chose to live in magical communities abroad. We will ensure your safety with your chosen spouse. Adultery, rape, and murder of a spouse will be punished by a kiss. You will receive notice of who you will be marrying._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt , Minister of Magic_

Aurora, who has had her life controlled exploded. "WHO DO THEY BLOODY HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? THE MINISTRY NEEDS TO PISS OFF..."

Aurora ' s magic was causing everything in the great hall to vibrate. Who ever was the one to get assigned better be aware, she does not want them but there will be plenty who want her for all of the wrong reasons. There are some who liked Aurora and her fire but could not her near her in school because of the house rivalry. Contrary to her belief, there were several boys in Slytherin would have asked her. She inspired them to feed information to the order and kept them from going dark.

Graduation was somber with all of the loss of the war. For Aurora, her parents should be sitting in the audience. Sirius and Remus would be there. Teddy would not be there. She thought she would graduate with Ron but he decided to directly become an Auror. There has been too much fighting. Hermione and McGonagall were fans of Merlin Institute because if anyone can help an orphan, it would be her.

Aurora woke up the next morning with a ministry owl pecking at the window. Time to bite the bullet for this will be a miserable experience.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are happy to inform you that your match is..._

A.N. 3 This will be a cliff hanger and I will leave you to guess who I match her with. It will not be Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter, the name on the i.d. says Liz

_Your match is Adrian Pucey_

Aurora cursed the war may be over but still, he is a Slytherin. Ron came up to her and said "How bad?"

"Adrian Pucey, he was a year ahead of us. Who do you have?"

"Hermione, so do you need help leaving the country. We need to go to the ministry to see where else the Potters have homes. They are..."

Hermione elbowed Ron hard which is a cue to shut up. "Ronald, she has too much invested here and she would have to cut ties with Andromeda and Teddy. She could never visit her parents grave again or even contact us again."

Aurora knew Hermione was right "Ron, you guys and Teddy are far more important to me now if you think some bloke is going to control me, I will kick their bloody arse."

That is one thing about Aurora, she is a tough girl. She sometime puts up the tough girl act to be safe, no one has ever seen her cry. Aurora Potter puts her pain into something else. Her parents death was school work, Sirius was the war. Just make it stop. War changed Aurora, Aurora has PTSD because of it. She has the nightmares, depression, and nearly levitates to loud noises.

"Who does Ginny have?"

"Dean Thomas."

That is a sigh of relief "Well we know Dean will treat her right of not she has several older brothers who will beat the crap out of him and one who will come back from the grave to haunt him."

Ron just laughed because all of it is so true but Dean will have to undergo a Weasley male interrogation session, even Percy will be involved.

Andromeda and Teddy came over in the crowd carrying flowers.

"Someone wants to his godmother."

"Oh thank you and no remember Teddy, in seventeen years I expect you to graduate in Gryffindor colors but I love you no matter what."

Andromeda laughed at the onesie that Teddy got in his birthday basket. The onesie said "Someone in Gryffindor loves me."

"So who are your matches I may know some of their families?"

Aurora knew Andromeda would not lead her astray and with Andromeda being a former Slytherin, she might give her a heads up. The heads up might be a blood purity fanatic.

"Adrian Pucey for me, Dean Thomas for Ginny, and Ron and Hermione are together."

"Aurora, you have nothing to worry about. I was in the same year as Adrian ' s father. Adrian ' s father is a doctor that treated Order members in secret to keep them away from the hospital for their own safety. They are ambitious and light as can be. Adrian ' s mother was in Hufflepuff."

That did Aurora feel a little better because she was not going into a death eater family.

"So Andromeda, with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and I going to Hawaii; is there anything you would like us to bring back to you and Teddy?"

"I know you are trying to change the subject and yes, can you bring me back one of those shell necklaces. I had one years ago and it broke and could not be fixed. I trust your judgment for Teddy even though you spoil him too much."

"Andromeda, he is my godson afterall. I just do not want to think about being married so soon to starting class. That social work program is supposed to be very difficult. My brain needs a vacation."

"Have fun but remember the Yanks don't let you drink until you are 21 and do not try to transfigure a fake i.d., it never comes out good enough that it can fool a muggle but there again transfiguration was my worst subject. Have fun."

Aurora was feeling a little better and we're about to head back up to the dorms for the final time to grab their Trunks and get changed. There stood Adrian Pucey .

"Hello Aurora, I think we need to talk." He seemed pleased at this but Aurora had a dress on that showed some cleavage. He might be staring at that since he is a guy.

"Bloody hell, I was planning on talking with you after my much needed vacation."

Adrian knew he had a high risk of being hexes but there again, he has been hexes by witches before. He is a grade O flirt but truth be told, he has had his eyes on Aurora for years. The house rivalry made him nervous to even talk to her, the ice queen. The Yule Ball would have been a good chance to talk to her but Cedric scooped her up for himself. Then the war. He stayed away from the inquisition squad and was on Umbridge's not so favorite list. He had been the one to finally bring down her detentions. He had to use use a blood quill too.

"So where could the girl-who-conquered go?"

"Hawaii, with my friends."

This did seem to please him. "So where in Hawaii are you going g? Quite a large area."

Aurora was going to be in for one surprise again "Warlock Cruise Line, all over Hawaii."

Fate was not being so kind to Aurora that day or so she thought "Well, I was going to be on that cruise with my family too."

"Bugger" that is how one Aurora Rose Potter ended her graduation day.

A.N. 2 I did not want Aurora going to some Slytherin who's family would have had ties to death eaters or are blood purists. Secondly, I wanted someone who could have been enough of a wise ass to get in trouble with Umbridge. Aurora will not give into his charms that easily. She will be the definition of stubborn Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

The next morning was chaos before getting on the ship, it may be a Wizarding cruise line but you still needed their passports. The cruise would start on the big Island and work their way out weaving around the islands before coming back to the main one.

Molly and Arthur knew about Aurora ' s problem and we're secretly happy for her even though he is a Slytherin. They are an ambitious but cheeky bunch. Adrian ' s way of being cheeky with the witches was gotten him hexed.

"Good bye, we love you Take lots of pictures."

Once out of the port key, Aurora looked queezy. "Mate, if you are queasy now; just wait until you are on the ship."

The three of them handed in their tickets and up they went. They had their own deck. "Maybe I can avoid Pucey. The ship is plenty big". Ron and Hermione were trying to contain their laughter in about this one because they knew it could be Adrian who might take down her walls about being hurt. They knew he is a good guy and a guy who you would let your sisters date even though he was in Slytherin, he is just cheeky.

"Aurora, let's go swimming on the deck. It's supposed to be great." Due to quidditch and all of the physical training of the war, Aurora has a body to be gawked at. Ron did not say anything to Aurora for her lack of clothing because she would not listen to him anyways.

On the deck was a wave pool where you could take surfing lessons. "We have it all to ourselves for now."Aurora had to keep her laughter in where Hermione and Ron were falling all over the place. The reason why Aurora was not having the problems is because with all of the crazy stunts she did as a seeker, this is a walk in the park.

Aurora could not hold it in any longer "NOT FUNNY!" On the contrary, it is. Once done, Ron wanted something to eat and left and the girls decided to sun themselves dry.

"Hermione, imagine we might be able to return home with some color."

"We will and it will be worth it too. Let's just relax, we have needed this for a long time now."

Adrian decided to look for Aurora on the ship and he was in luck when he saw her on the deck sunning herself. It was a pleasant sight for his male eyes and enjoyed the bikini too. Time to pay a visit, just to say hello. He did need to introduce her to his parents soon. They did want to meet the hero.

Adrian decided to get a close up of his wife to be and was not minding it at all. Aurora was not paying attention but she knew someone was in her sun.

"You are in my sun."

Adrian tested fate "I was looking for you, my parents want to meet my fiance. By the way, nice tits."

What Adrian did not know is Aurora can do wandless magic and he was hexed. It worked, Adrian was hexed and his eyes crossed.

"I did not mean attention nothing by that." He has a fiance who is far more powerful than himself."I'm sorry."

Aurora had her hands on her hips "You should be. You never talk about a woman's body parts like that, not cool. Now, I rather get it over in meeting your parents."

Adrian frowned "I promise they will not bite. Meet me in the dining room at 7. We will talk more from there."

All Aurora wanted was Adrian free time. She knew she would have to marry the man but did not want to be reminded on the cruise. It's a vacation to unwind, not time to spend with your husband to be by law. This may be her hen party because they were given three months to plan the wedding. For the love of Merlin, she had enough on her plate with classes.


End file.
